


Angel With a Shotgun

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Danny had managed to lose his phone at headquarters. So now there was a mad scrabble to find it. Slowly the beat started sounding. And it echoed to the point you couldn't pin point where it was coming from.





	

“Steve just call my phone. Trust me I'll know where my phone is if you call the damn thing.” Danny growled at him. The other's stood silently and listened as Steve called Danny's phone.

 

Danny had managed to lose his phone at headquarters. So now there was a mad scrabble to find it. Slowly the beat started sounding. And it echoed to the point you couldn't pin point where it was coming from.

 

“ _ Get out your guns, battle's begun. _

_ Are you a saint or a sinner? _

_ If love's a fight then I shall die _

_ With my heart on a trigger _ .”

 

Danny blushed and cursed and started looking more frantically. He really didn't want to go through the teasing session that would come next. But maybe Steve might just get his head out of his ass and realise what these lyrics mean. The damn animal was looking at him with arched eyebrows. He hopped the damn things disappeared into the SEAL’s hairline and was never found again. Really this shit only happens to Danny.

 

“ _ They say before you start a war, _

_ You better know what you're fighting for. _

_ Well, baby, you are all that I adore. _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_ Fighting 'til the war's won, _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_ And I wanna live, not just survive tonight. _ ”

 

“Could use some help looking for the damned thing guys!” Danny growled at the rest of them.

 

Kono’s expression spoke volumes, but all she said was, “Subtle” before she started looking too. Danny through a ball of paper at her back with a mumble.

 

\---H5O---

 

“ _ Sometimes to win, you've got to sin. _

_ Don't mean I'm not a believer. _

_ And major Tom will sing along. _

_ Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer. _

_ They say before you start a war, _

_ You better know what you're fighting for. _

_ Well, baby, you are all that I adore. _

_ If love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

_ I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_ Fighting 'til the war's won, _

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_ I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_ Don't you know you're everything I have? _

_ And I wanna live, not just survive tonight. _ ” Danny's phone rang as he was cooking. He was alone for the first time in a week and had a feeling that wouldn't be the case much longer.

 

Danny slipped out the kitchen to scoop up his phone, “Yes Steve?”

 

“Is that what you really think of me?” there was a note in his voice that Danny wasn't sure about.

 

“What?”

 

“You know the angel with a shotgun?” Steve was wearing a smirk now. Danny could guarantee it. He had the smug smirk tone in his voice bow. Which was as endearing as it was annoying. 

 

“What of it?” Danny asked not giving away anything, which actually gave away a lot.

 

“It's sweet Danno. I love it.” and Steve hung up.

  
“huh.”


End file.
